Lost Case
by Willyhanson
Summary: Someone, or something, has removed House from the safety of his daily life, and shown him a world more horrid and disturbing than he could ever imagine. Contains disturbing images.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Establishing lostness **

"House!"

A very dismayed James E. Wilson had unlocked the front door to his best friend's home, and was yelling for him at the top of his lungs.

"House. It's 2 PM, you should have been at work hours ago!"

He stormed down the hallway, and angrily wrung open the bedroom door.

"House!" he growled. "Get up!"

The duvet was on the floor within seconds, revealing an empty bed.

"House?" He leapt into the bathroom, a moment terrified what he was going to find, another overdose, accidental or not, a slip on the shower floor, a House snickering about the anger and fright in his friends voice. But there was no sign of House, not in the bathroom, nor in the living room or the office.

"Cuddy", he said the second she answered the phone, and before she had time to respond he followed up with; "we got a situation!"

"What the hell has he done this time?" she answered swiftly, no need be told who the truoblee in the situation was.

"He's gone, Cuddy, I cant find him. He's nowhere"

She was about to answer with a comforting; _he is probably out drinking or biking, or both,_ but the worry and fear in her employees voice told her that those options was already out of the question. "I'll be right there!"

--

He knew something was wrong long before he felt it. He had time to surmise he was not at home, or at the Hospital or at Wilson's, and time to realize it was quite dark, so dark he could see the slight light in an unfathomable small crack in the roof. And then he felt it, pain! Unlike any pain he had ever felt before, pain so great he broke an age-old resolute promise and yelped and cried out, tears running and burning the dry skin on his cheeks. Involuntarily he curled into fetus position, grabbing his legs and rolling on over to his side.

His face touched something warm and sticky and he reached out a hand to let it glide over the strange substance, yanking his hand back as he realized just what the lumpy structure was, a human face, mashed and crushed out of recognition for anyone without a medical degree.

As he shook from his own sudden movement, he heard something that for a moment made him forget the unshaped lump in front of him, the rattling sound of pills in a bottle. He reached down and took three at the same moment as a sudden bout of nausea and dizziness made him fade into nothingness.

--

Robert Chase was bored, tapping his long, pretty fingers at the conference table, infuriating Eric Foreman who were trying, and failing, to read "a very important" medical journal.

A scathing look was sent over the table, catched not by the annoying Aussie, but by the woman hurryingly entering the room. "Chase, stop that before Foreman kills you", Foreman's look changed from annoyed to appreciative when he turned it to Allison Cameron and he then proceeded to read.

"Where is House? He's not here yet?" Cameron asked.

"No, he's probably to hung-over to even realize it's Monday" Foreman said with a tone completely lacking of respect for his employer.

"What if he's sick, or had a accident on his bike, or"

"Cameron, relax", Chase yawned, "he's probably coming any sec now"

But when seconds, minutes and an hour passed, and no House limped in, Foreman got up with an "I'm going home, if House doesn't bother coming in on time, im not bothering staying."

He paused for a moment when he heard hurried steps outside, continuing when he did not recognize House's limping gait. The black doctor didn't even reach the door before a frazzled Cuddy stormed inside. "Is he here? Please say he's here"

They didn't need to ask for whom she was referring, and she did not need an answer to her query. Leaning into the door, she took a shaking breath, whispering a self-comforting; "he is all right, he has to be."

Cameron, always the caring one, took her concerned boss's arm, and led her to a chair. "What's the matter? Where's House?"

"Not at work where he is supposed to be", Foreman huffed.

"And not at home, or at Wilson's, or the Oak tree, or La Viola. His bike is in the garage, his car outside in the street, he never takes the buss, and.." she came no further, stopped by her own hyperventilating. For a moment, the three ducklings thought she was going into a full panic attack, but then she took a deep breath and entered boss mode. "I have to go to Wilson, you three stays in case he comes here."

Than she left, leaving three very confused, and two very worried, doctors.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I had quite a lot of trouble writing this chapter, and would appreciate some feedback to how it can be improved.

Disclaimer: I do not own House M.D.

**Chapter 2**

**Lostness most assuredly a fact**

Drawing a deep breath Gregory House awoke from unconsciousness to find himself yet again in the dark room, but this time something was different, something was there that was not there before. He raked his mind, but ended up with nothing, his normally great wit was subdued by the pain shooting from his leg, toes, head and stomach, making the world a cacophony of agony.

He found the vial of pills next to his hand; dropped there when he fell unconscious, and he counted them by the sound they made hitting the plastic walls when he twirled it in his hand. He allowed himself two pills and consumed them, with painful difficulty. As was well versed he was in the art of swallowing his pills dry, he found his throat coated with dry mucous from being unable to drink in what he assumed was little more than 24 hours.

Half an hour later, the pain was still sharp, but dull compared to the torture he'd endured earlier. And then it hit him, a cry, a faint cry to the left of him. Slowly, painfully he crawled the few meters there. Even as used the doctor was to death and bodies, the three crushed carcasses he had to climb over made him retch. The fact that he could not see them made matters only worse, feeling the open wounds and the bones sticking in directions he never imagined they could, made him think of autopsy tables crossed with horror movies. And one fact made matters even worse, even though he could not remember the actions that brought him here and what happened later, he knew that these people had been alive for a long time and endured way more than any human were supposed to in a lifetime.

Reaching the source of the noise, he used his hands to guide him. Again, he touched the soft, squishy formof a human, but this was small, and moved abruptly when he lifted it. Judging from its size, it was just an infant, 3, 4 months tops. Examining the body carefully, he found that its injuries were only superficial, just small cuts and welts evidencing rough handling.

Uplifted by another human presence in the dark room, he dared to try and speak for the first time. Before now, he was worried that the sound of his voice would lead to detection from his invisible foes.

Croaking at first, he cleared his voice and managed to rasp a painful hello. The first time it resulted only in an even more obvious silence, but his second hello encouraged a faint; "who are you?" only meters away.

"I am Greg House, who are you? And do you know where we are, and why?"

"I'm Samantha. I was, I was walking my dog, and a truck came up, ripping me from the road, and…" heartbroken sobbing abruptly ended her explanation. An awkward moment emerged until she sniffed loudly and said she was okay, but she did not continue her story, and House did not press her any further.

"You think you can't manage to find your way over here if I continue talking, you are not too hurt?" his voice was soft and gentle, showing an unusual care and sympathy for the strange woman.

"I think I can manage", she snuffled.

"Well, Samantha, do you know anything about babies? You see I got one here, and I'm not exactly baby proficient…" he did not await her answers, just babbled on about his niece, and how he almost dropped her once, witch earned him months of scolding from his sister.

"Ouch!"

"What's wrong? Are you okay, Samantha?"

"Yes, yes, I banged my knee on a stick of some sort", the annoyance in her tone in a brief moment struck him as funny, when an idea hit him.

"A stick? You mean a cane?"

Seconds of fumbling with the "stick" rewarded him with an affirmative; "yeah, I think its a cane"

"Bring it over, it's mine"

"You're a cripple?" the shock in her voice was evident, even though she did not know why. She was trapped somewhere dark, crawling over what she could only assume was horridly disfigured bodies, and what shocked her was the fact that the man trapped with her was a cripple. It probably had something to do that she felt more protected when she envisioned him as a strong, tall knight of sort, and now the image shrunk to frailty, someone who needed protection from her.

"Yes, yes, just get me the cane? And take this damn baby."

She reached him only moments later, and carefully traded baby for cane, the baby slightly more carefully than the cane.

"I'm going to have a quick look around, you mind the baby. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere"

They shared a quick laugh, witch brightened their spirits a smidgen, before House struggled to his feet and straightened with a yelp.

"Are you hurt?" the worry in her voice was evident, he wondered quickly if she was worried about him, or about being left alone by his sudden demise.

"I'm okay."

He did not mention the cuts and bruises all over his body, or the concussion, and he painfully took a few steps forward, the arm not supporting him on the cane stretched out before him. Not many steps after, he hit the wall. Walking slowly along, he felt around on the wall for, well anything really.

"Ha!" just moments later he flipped the switch found hed found on the wall, and the light flickered on, blinding three of the room's four occupants. For a new member of their sorrowful little group was revealed in the sharp light. Leaning against the wall across from House, a boy aged about ten sat scrawling painfully on the floor, blood running from his fingernails. Seeing it, House identified the strange crunching noise hed previously heard under the bays whimpering.

House tried to count the bodies littering the floor while making his way over to the boy. He counted eleven, but assumed it was more, the spreading of the body parts and the general destruction of the men, women and children made it hard to separate them into individuals.

He faintly heard Samantha starting to sob and wretch behind him presumably over the corpses littering the wooden floor, making the baby wail loudly and desperately.

He stopped at the boy's side, looking down on his hanging head and thumping him lightly with the cane.

"Hey, boy!"

The youngster lifted his head in response too the noise, and House could not help but shrink away at the sight of the empty eye holes gaping at him.

AN2: So now that you read it, please review and tell me if you liked it or hated it. I would really appreciate some constructive criticism on this one.


	3. Chapter 3

So, chapter three at last. I know not much happens in this one, but the next one will be more action, pwomise!

House does not belong to me, or anyone I know, the closest I get is owning the house i live in.

Oh, and a thank you to everyone reviewing!

**Chapter 3**

**Can the blind get lost in the dark?**

House stared at the boy, unable to fathom the fact that someone could be cruel enough to take the poor kids eyes, probably just for the fun of it.

"Can you please turn on the light, I don't like it when it's dark, it's kinda scary?"

"No, I cant turn on the light just yet, kiddo. You see, its broke at the moment, but I'm gonna fix it for you, I promise."

He knew the boy would never see light again, but yet he could not tell him so. The hatred, the fear, the disgust and sorrow of it all made the man, who hated lies, lie about something so simple, and yet so profound. The man who did not believe in hope, lied to give someone else hope, even for just a painfully short time.

"What's your name, kid?"

"I'm David. Who are you?"

"I'm doc… Greg"

"Oh, how long before you can fix the light, I don't like it dark, can't you fix it soon?"

"Its gonna take some while I'm afraid, the light bulbs got broke, and I cant get new ones right away."

For the second time in years, House felt tears running. He felt a hand take his, and turned to see Samantha, tears running down her face as well.

"Oh, can you get my dad then, he was here just a while ago?"

"Your dad was just here?"

"Yes, we got here together."

House turned to Samantha as whispered softly; "He's in shock. He can't remember that his eyes are gone, he probably can't remember what this place is, either."

"So, how did you and your dad get here, and what does he look like?"

"We drove here. A friend of dad said he had won a vacation in a contest and that since he couldn't go, we should go instead. He picked us up in his car, and drove us here. He is really nice and usually smile all the time, but this time he was really strange and he cried when he dropped us of. I asked him why, and he said he was crying because he was gonna miss us. And the place he dropped us of was really strange too, I thought we were going to the airport, but he dropped us of in the forest. And…"

The boy suddenly stopped talking; his head turning quickly and a hiccuppy kind of cry emerged.

"They hurt him, I think they killed my him. I saw it. They made me watch, and when I told them that I didn't want to watch anymore, they took my eyes. They were beating him with a bat and a chain, and he lay on the floor bleeding, his face really weird. And they held me and one guy took a spoon, and they held med hard while the spoon came closer and closer to my eye, and they just scooped it away like ice-cream"

He turned his head in the direction he had lastly heard House speak.

"The light is turned on, isn't it, I just don't have any eyes to see it with?"

House kneeled painfully down on the floor, taking David's head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry, David. I wish I could do something, but I cant."

House suddenly remembered something his mother had told him when he brought a wounded bird back to the house. He took care of the bird for days, but the injuries were to great and it died. "You cant fix everything, Gregory, and you must never try, it will just bring you pain in the end". But like always he didn't listen to his Mother, and ended up devoting his life trying to fixing things.

"Well, at least I don't have to go to school anymore." David tried with a painful laugh.

"Yeah," was all House managed to answer, but he knew he would never mock Wilson's "brave" cancer kids again.

"But it hurts a lot, can you do something?"

Twisting his Vicodin vial, he heard the sound of way to few pills, but one look on the kids face made up his mind.

"You know," he said, taking out one pill, and carefully breaking it in to, and putting one half back. "I know someone who would pass out if he knew what I was giving away."

"Can you swallow without water you think?"

"Swallow what?"

House had plain forgotten that the kid couldn't see, and needed everything explained.

"I got a painkiller for you, its quite big, bit if you manage to swallow you will feel loads better"

"Okay, I think I can do it."

House pressed the pill to the kid's lips and watched him swallow it before he licked

his own finger free from the traces of white lingering there.

"Hey kid, are you inju…"

"No, no, no, no, no! Not again, please not again!"

House turned around quickly to se Samantha shake the baby carefully, like she was with great care trying to wake the small one from a light slumber.

"No, please come back, come back!"

She turned to House, even more tears running down her face: "he stopped breathing, he's dead."

Well, thats that, I guess. Please review more, I love would love to hear whats wrong, right, awful, great, cringewothy or/and vomitmaking about this fic.


	4. Chapter 4

I know its been way to long, but I have been sick. I will put up another chapter tonight, but here his something to wet you appetite. I know its quite short, but Ipromise something longer this very evening. Thanks for all the lovely reviews.

William

**Chapter VI**

House seldom failed to save the lives that where put in his hands to save. The few times someone died, he worked around the clock to find the reason for their death, and more often than not he solved the riddle and that was the all he cared about.

But standing there with the dead child in his hands, unable to bring it back to life, he already knew what had killed it, the cruelty of men, or more precisely, starvation. Last time he had held a dead baby, he felt little of the loss that is more strong then ever when such a small life is lost, but then he had the riddle to solve and the child was a big piece of that puzzle, its death had a reason. This time everything seemed so meaningless. And he felt something break inside his head, like an egg cracking open.

He started to sob violently, rocking the child in his arms, like a father trying to keep his child asleep.

After some time he started looking around the room till he found what he was looking for, a woman that had recently given birth. A spike went threw her heart, but the rest of her body was so mangled and twisted that he doubted that was the reason for her death.

Laying the body of the small one gently on the floor, he untangled and straightened the woman up, removed the spike and gently stroked her hair. The he laid the child on his mother's bosom, putting her arms around him, making her able to hug her child forever.

"At least he will be your baby forever and ever", he whispered softly.

Samantha came stand beside him.

"At least she never had to feel the pain of her child's death."

They stood in silence for a minute or two, before House abruptly started walking to the door. "We can't stay around moping all day, can we?"

Reaching the door, he pulled the handle expecting it to be closed, but was proved wrong when the door slid open, with the sound of silence only a freshly oiled door can produce. He signaled Samantha to stay where she was, and silently moved through the open door.

The hallway outside was painted in a hideous brownish colour, and the paintjob was badly done. Splatter and stains. He walked slowly forward, hoping he would find the house abandoned, when a mauve handprint caught his eye, everything inside his mind clicked at once and he realized with disgust that the walls were covered almost entirely in congealed blood.

He heaved violently, producing no more than spittle, before continuing forward, trying hard to ignore his bare feet shuffling forward in blood and dry patches of vomit.

Finally, he reached a door, and he put his ear to it, trying to listen if there were anyone behind. Long he stood; growing more and more certain that no one was there. His mind was so concentrated on the other side of the door, that it took quite some time before he noticed the footsteps approaching him from behind.

When he finally heard, he quickly realized it was the steps of two grown men, large and heavy, making every floorboard they stepped on creak and groan. Slowly they came closer and closer. House dared not move, hoping like a child that if he did not see them, maybe they did not see him. It was after all somewhat dark. His hopes died when a hand reached out, and clasped around his shoulder.

So, thats that, please review some more. I would really like some ideas and pointers.


	5. Chapter 5

So this is the chapter I promised yesterday, Im sorry I wasnt up last night as promised, but I got sick, again.

Someone pointed out that I got some spelling errors of the homonym sort. Im sorry about that, but I got this problem were I get trouble distinguishing between words. You can be glad there arent´t many more of them, because its not just the homonym ones I mangle, sometimes I miss say words as different as presents and cabbage. So if you see any errors please point them out to me, and you will make me immensely happy. And if someone would like to beta, that would make me equally happy.

Please read and review.

**Chapter V**

_When he finally heard, he quickly realized it was the steps of two grown men, large and heavy, making every floorboard they stepped on creak and groan. Slowly they came closer and closer. House dared not move, hoping like a child that if he did not see them, maybe they did not see him. It was after all somewhat dark. His hopes died when a hand reached out, and clasped around his shoulder. _

He turned slowly, and almost cried when he saw Samantha standing behind him, a look of relief on her face.

"I was sure someone had killed you?" she said low beneath her breath. "You were gone so long, and…" She threw her arms around his neck, and buried her head in his chest.

House felt like an idiot, he had let his imagination run wild and was getting jumpy. He considered scolding her for not staying in the room and bringing the boy into possible danger, but the hot breath and cold tears staining his t-shirt stopped him.

"I think we should continue through this door," he said instead, grasping David's hand.

He felt her nod as she pulled away from her embrace, and he opened the door slowly but surely. As the first door, this opened silently and they walked through carefully, looking in every direction.

The door opened into a small hallway, with three new doors. He again signaled to Samantha to stay, and let go of the small boy. He started with the door to the right, and as he opened it, he was met by damp hot air and a sudden light that blinded him shortly.

When his eyes got used to the light another cruelty of men stared right at him. At first, he thought she was dead, but when she suddenly drew a shocked breath, she proved him wrong.

Her legs were tied eagle spread to the bedpost, blood flowing between them. As to exacerbate her nakedness, her upper body was covered in a slightly torn pink sweater, with the word princess across the chest and decorated with small purple roses.

"Hey sweetheart!" he said softly, but realized he could have made a better choice of words as she cringed and closed her eyes.

"I am not going to hurt you, I'm a doctor."

Again, she cringed, and he shortly wondered why, until a mental picture of a big burly man entered in his mind, telling her that they were going to play doctor.

He considered calling Samantha, but stopped when he realized this was surely going to break her. Instead, he went to the bed, and carefully started to untangle the knots.

"I'm really not going to hurt you, I'm here to help you. My friend Samantha is waiting outside with a boy called David. He's 9. How old are you?"

She didn't answer, but reached out her hand, showing him all five fingers.

"You're five?"

She nodded.

"That's a big girl. There we go"

Her legs were free, and she hurriedly pulled them together, moaning slightly in pain, when she realized how stiff they were.

"Do you know if there is a bathroom here?"

She pointed to a previously unnoticed door to the left of the bed, and with a "wait here, be right back" he entered the small bathroom.

First he quickly relieved himself, and hurried drank some water, before grabbing a cup and a washcloth, he filled the cup and drenched the washcloth, before returning to the bedroom.

She was lying on her side, clutching her stomach.

"I got you some water"

He placed the cup to her lips, and she swiftly emptied the glass.

"Could you get on your back for a second. I'm just going to wash you. Okay?"

She nodded, and turned on her back, and he carefully spread her legs and even more carefully washed the blood away, shocked and disgusted by the destruction he found there. She would be in extreme pain for a long time.

Then he helped her up, removed both their t-shirts and pulled his over her head. He used the string as a belt, making it look like a weird dress.

"What's your name?"

Finally, she talked, if only just in whispered, pained tones.

"Jo"

"That's a nice name Jo. Think you can walk?"

She tried getting to her feet, but stumbled back on the bed. House managed with some difficulty to lift her up, and balanced her by his side, then he painfully limped back into the hallway, were Samantha still waited nervously.

"This is Jo, she's going to join us." House said quickly, before Samantha managed to ask any questions that would frighten and disturb the new youngster.

Samantha just nodded and said, "nice to meet you Jo, I'm Samantha and this is David."

"Now that introductions is out of the way, I think we should hurry up", House said briskly, opening the door straight ahead. It opened into a kitchen. House grabbed two backpacks, after dropping Jo carefully on a chair, and started to fill one and handed the other to Samantha. Every scrap of food they found till the packs were full.

The House remembered something, and leaving the rest the group, he walked back into the bedroom. Opening the small door across from the bathroom, he found a small wardrobe. He dressed quickly in warm clothes and found clothes for the rest, picking wildly from all sizes.

Upon reentering the kitchen, he announced "Warm clothes for everyone," and dropped them without ceremony on the floor. Samantha first dressed her self, after making House turn his back and then dressed the girl, while House helped the boy.

Then they quickly found their way into the small hallway and opened the last to find a forest covered in snow. "Crap!" this was not a good turn of events. And then everything turned worse, on a road going through the forest they saw front lights coming.

"This way, hurry!" House all but screamed as he led the way into the snow-covered trees.

After mere 50 yards, House thought he was going to die. Limping through the deep snow with the extra weight of the pack and the young child was an exercise not even PT could have prepared him for.

"Its to dark, I can't fucking see a trace of them!" the anger in the man's voice was more then obvious. "How could you forget to close the freakin´ door?!"

The voice of the next man was way more relaxed; "there is no way they are going far in this weather, wounded and exhausted as the must be"

Then followed grumbling, and a hard bang from the door, and again they were alone.

And tired and wounded as they were, the small group tried to get as far they could.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

House awoke to feel wooden planks beneath his pained and stiff back, and groaned loudly. Had he fallen asleep drunk on the floor? Again? But memories resurfaced quickly, he was back in the house, in the freakin room of death.

"Samantha," he tried. In whispered tones, in case someone was listening.

"Samantha!" he tried again, this time in louder, slightly panicked tones. He couldn't do this again, not alone.

He rose, slowly, finding his way to the wall once more in search of the light switch. As he found it, and turned it on, he closed his eyes hard. Knowing it to be cowardly, but being terrified of what he would find. Slowly, like a child opening his eyes to reveal a new bike on Christmas Eve. But this time, instead of lovely wrapped presents under a green Christmas tree, he found himself vomiting loudly on the blood-covered floor. Last time he had seen the thrashed and mangled bodies it hadn't been so bad, he hadn't known any of them then. But this time Samantha lay on the middle of the floor, her naked body covered only by another body, that of a small boy.

He stumbled over to the two and kneeled painfully and stiffly by their side. Carefully he lifted David from Samantha and placed him beside her. He removed the shirt from his body, leaving him in t-shirt and jeans, and covered up Samantha's body in the small fabric.

He sat there for a while, just watching them, wishing he had been able to protect them and keep them safe from harm.

Then he could sit there no more, he got up and started to search for the other child. He had not searched long before he heard childish violent cries from the adjoining room and limp-ran to the door. It was locked; obviously, they weren't making the same mistake twice. So instead, he did what he considered to be the next best thing, backing as far back into the room he could, until he hit the other wall to slide down it and sit himself there.

But something made him turn around, to look at the corpse beside him, a subconscious plan to get as close to the wall as possible to avoid the childish calls for help (help me, Greg, help me), the sixth sense he did nor believe in, and then he broke. Loud sobs wrecked his body, tears flooded his face, nose stuffed up and hand trying to grip the floor in despair, only succeeding in breaking his nails and tearing up the soft flesh beneath.

"Wilson!" he sobbed, even though he knew his friend could not hear.

"Wilson, wake up!" hoping beyond hope that his friend was only asleep, even though the deep wound across his throat proved otherwise.

"Wilson, please, don't do this to me, I can't be alone, won't be alone, Wilson, I need you." He started to wildly shake the shattered corpse, stopping only when the last scrap of skin broke and the head fell before his feet.

"Wilson, I'm sorry, let me help you," the calmness in his voice like that of a child breaking his sisters teddy, and trying to fix it before she got home. He took the head between his hands and tried to fix it to the shattered throat. But like a broken puzzle it only fell again, crushing to the floor. He instead cradled it in his arms, blood running down the front of his shirt, staining him, soaking him through.

"Wilson", said the child without a father, with no family, a home, no more.

And then the door squeaked open.

"Wilson, I'm sorry!"

James Wilson grumbled from the cold, the wind and the sheer misery of the day. Two days his best friend had been lost from the surface of the planet. Most people did not worry, thinking he was out joyriding or motel surfing with rented girlfriends, but Wilson was worried as hell. It was true that House from time to time misplaced himself and skipped work, but he seldom left the apartment, and mostly stayed in bed and as high as possible to relieve himself from the pain that followed him always.

So Wilson had seen the police, who told him that House was a grown man and could take care of himself. They could do nothing until a crime was proved. And Wilson had called Houses mum and dad, they had heard nothing from their son in a month, and Wilson wondered why he even bothered, all he did was worry them, or his mom anyway. He heard John grumble somewhere in the background that he would crawl back home in a few days, drunk out of his skull and expecting everyone to take care of him. The drunk part Wilson understood, but letting other people take care of him, or even expecting someone to care, did not sound like House at all.

So all that was left was waiting, and searching every one of Houses favourite watering holes. All two, that is; the only two he liked, the only two that let him stay in a corner, hidden, and only tried to talk when asking what kind of whisky he wanted today.

He had just left the second of the two, where House had been only four days ago, but had left early and relatively sober. It started to rain, and every part of him was drenched within seconds; "At least people won't see my tears" he laughed sourly and started his walk to House's to wait there one more night.

A car stopped beside him, and a grumpy voice called out; "James Evan Wilson?"

"Yes," the confused doctor replied, his befuddlement evident in his hoarse voice.

"You are looking for Gregory House, right?"

"Yes," he replied again, this time hope barely escaped his suddenly coarse voice.

"I know where you can find him, jump in, and I'll take you to him"

Wilson needed only a second to decide what to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everybody. Sorry this chapter took so long to post, but I had to do a change of meds, and before I could start with the new ones, I had to detox from the old one, so not a pleasant week for me. This is rather short, but I will try to get a longer one up shortly.

Oh, and please review.

**Chapter 7**

House was cold when he awoke again, freezing to the bone, his shirt still soaked. Wilson's blood, I'm covered in Wilson's blood. House fumbled around for the head, freaking out when he could not find it, starting to rip at the shirt stained in Wilson's blood, Wilson's blood.

The light from a dying flashlight hit him square in the face, followed by a voice that told him to shut up, unless he wanted to wake the kids.

"Samantha?" he was sitting within a second, to see Samantha half asleep behind the beam of light. Directly behind her, David and Jo were sleeping soundly, not yet safe, but they were going to be. He had seldom cared for another being before, but for some reason, these three belonged to him, they were his to keep safe, and he was going to.

"Who else? Wait, I don't wanna know, just go back to sleep."

"But, but it was…" a dream, a freakin dream. No blood on his shirt, just the sweat from his body slowly turning to ice. No Wilson's head, no Wilson at all, Wilson was alive. He lay back down, and Samantha turned the light off, with a "Good night, you noisy buffoon!"

"Good night, Samantha." Typical Wilson behavior, bothering him in a dream, when he couldn't do so in real life. Boy was he going to get an earful the next time he saw him. He fell asleep smiling.

--

Wilson had made up his mind within a second; "Hello, is this the Princeton Police? This is Doctor James E. Wilson. I would like to report a kidnapping!" he said the moment the phone was answered.

The driver was away and gone before the woman on the other side had time to utter a single consonant.

An hour later Wilson was still explaining that it was dark, and that was all the description he could give. Phone calls had been made; to Cuddy, House's parents (this time with a "What the hell has the boy done this time?" grumbled in the background) and the search had begun.

Later, or early that morning, Wilson tried to open the door to House's home, only to find it open. Hope had fluttered within him for a second; until he opened it and found the policemen that had locked themselves in with the spare key. Wilson had told the where to find it.

He tried to send them away, but they refused to leave. He only gave up when he realized they weren't there to help him wait for House, they were there in case someone else came by, someone who would hurt Wilson too. He was to have an escort everywhere, and was not to enter the hospital. That he agreed to only to keep the cancer patients safe.

So they all settled in House's living room; and, in a silence that Wilson could not decide was uncomfortable or not, and waited.


End file.
